


Carry On

by pallasjoanna



Series: after the war [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasjoanna/pseuds/pallasjoanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Plegian war is done, but Robin still has worries of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Chapter 11.

The Shepherds were just finished with dinner and were starting to retire for the night when Robin enters his tent, carrying a rolled up map and her notebook. She is already seating herself at the small table when she remembers to ask, “Are you busy?”

Chrom shakes his head, and hastily drops the letter he was reading. It joins the pile of paper on the table, some of them messages and reports, but mostly letters from Emmeryn, at least all those that he could find with himself. Her memory still stings with grief, but he has a halidom now to lead.

Life goes on still.

He’s sure that Robin can recognize the handwriting, being present several times with Chrom whenever he received her letters. Her brows are crossed from stress, but she softens her gaze.

_Do you want to talk about it_ , she seems to be asking.

“It’s fine, Robin.”

She nods and sets her things down on the table before continuing. “We need to draw up plans for our whole journey home. Or at least I need to, but I prefer that you already know ahead of the plan. The original route is already our safest bet, and we need extra precautions in case we get ambushed, etcetera, etcetera.”

“Well, Frederick is always with either of us,” he says, sitting up straighter in his chair. There are dark circles under Robin’s eyes that the candlelight only exaggerates, and he tries to make it quick for her. “And for guard duty—the whole of the Shepherds are practically on guard duty for Lissa and I, but just assign a specific group for scouts and another group for guard duty and cycle them through shifts.”

“Done and done. I also let some cycle between scouts and guards.”

“Night shifts?”

“Three hours for each. So, two shifts each night.”

“You remembered to give them time to sleep, right?” Chrom laughs when she directs a half-hearted glare his way.

“I’m never going to live that down,” Robin mutters.

“Perhaps never.” The said incident made him realize that a sleepy Robin was either an irritable Robin or an uninhibited, rather philosophical Robin. The latter one was surprising and amusing for the whole camp.

“So,” Chrom starts, going back to the topic. “What do you need my opinion for? It sounds to me as if you’ve thought of everything. And you need sleep, too, you know,” he adds.

Robin just stares at her notes. Chrom could see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to work her thoughts out.

 Finally, she takes a long sigh.  

“I don’t know.” she admits. “There’s probably something, though.”

“Are you trying to surpass Frederick in his wariness? He won’t give up that title easily,” he says, hoping to see Robin crack a smile, but the furrow between her brows only grows deeper.

Chrom knows the feeling of thinking you haven’t done enough. He knows the both of them went through it together after Emm’s death. Only now, he thinks she took her failure harder than he did. “I’m sure you’ve done all that you can do,” he tries to reassure her.

“But the longer I look at these, the more I’m worried that I’m missing something. I just can’t take my duty lightly, especially not now. I have to make sure that everyone comes through all right—“ She fixes her eyes on him. “—you most of all.”

He frowns and leans forward. “We can protect ourselves as well. Robin, I’m not asking the world from you—“

“The Shepherds are my entire world, Chrom,” she says plainly, sincerely, as if stating a truth. “I think you forget sometimes that when the war is done, I’ll just be the girl with no past and no memory.”

Chrom finds that he can’t say anything for a moment. It’s the first time Robin has ever shared something like this to him, despite their promise to never have secrets between them. Robin has her arms wrapped lightly around herself.

“You’ll always be a part of the Shepherds, Robin, until you decide that you want out,” he finally says. “You might not remember your family and you might not remember anything from your past, but you’ve been happy with us all the same.”

_You could be our family, too_ , he finds himself thinking. _Mine and Lissa’s and Frederick’s._

It takes a while for the worried expression on her face to evaporate and be replaced by a smile. It lights up her whole face.

“Heh. This is… a bit more than I usually share with you, y’know.” Robin stands and starts keeping her things on the table. “Sorry, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately—“

“Don’t be.” Chrom rises and finds his hand on hers. She stills, and looks up at him. “We’re friends, remember? No secrets from each other.”

Her smile turns into a grin at the memory. “No secrets. You know, Chrom, you can actually be sweet when you want to be.”

It’s a compliment, at least he thinks it is, but he feels embarrassed by it all the same. “W-what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just as it is.” She slides her hand from under his, picks up her things and draws the tent flap. “Good night, Chrom,” she calls out.

“’Night, Robin.” She is already gone, though.

He decides to take his own advice, but it’s a while before he drifts off into a light, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for practice mostly since I haven't written stuff in a while. I think I might continue it though because I'd love to explore Chrom/F!Robin during the two-year timeskip.


End file.
